In the past, motors having shaft extensions connected to associated machinery, for example, centrifugal compressors, required the disassembly of the compressor or other connected machinery and removal of parts secured to the shaft extension in order to remove the motor housing and replace the motor bearing supporting the shaft extension. Such a construction resulted in a costly and time consuming process for servicing either the motor stator or the shaft extension bearing.